the tricks of internet dating
by throught-fire-and-flames
Summary: alice is look for some one she can date in private but not in public, so she joins an internet dating web site and meets a girl.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: this is just something I came up with one night when I couldn't sleep, oh and just a little bit AU. LoNeR_gIrL is Bella, vamp queen of the world is a random whose name is never mentioned and hiding_from_the_sun is Alice.)

chaper1: I am all alone

ALICE POV

"I can't take this anymore I have been single now for years and I just can't take it. Emmett has you and Edward has Jasper and well I have no one." I complain to Rose one night when every body else is out hunting and me and Rose are home alone.

"Hey it's not your fault that they don't making dating site for vampires' she said as a lame attempt at a joke.

"Yeah but I could still se if anyone from any of the sites find me attractive" I said as I filled out the form.

"You know that people find you attractive, it's just that they are not your type" she says trying to cheer me up.

"I can still try, there done now I just wait for the people to start begging for my msn addy" I said with a smile.

It took like ten minutes before a heap of guys were asking for it but I wasn't interested, my plan was to find me girlfriend, I was sick of pretending to date guys I mean I had to do it at school every day so why should I do it in my own home, I went back and changed my profile to say I was looking for women not men.

I've known that I liked women for a few years now, but I haven't told any of the people in forks, I mean come on small town stuff like that spreads fast, that why at school I pretend I am dating Jasper and Edward is alone.

It took a little longer for the girls to take a look at me and decide, I got a heap of no thanks and some I would but I have a girls friend, I find it strange that people with girlfriends would be on this site but there you go, I also got three add me on msn, one of them I said no thank you to and the other two I added, there user names where vamp_queen_of_the_world who was probably be some fake person who believed they where a vampire but really didn't have the teeth for it, the other was called LoNeR_gIrL and by her picture she looked quite hot, she had longish brown golden hair and brown coloured eyes, I decided to add them both and see where this ended up.

The first one to talk was vamp,

Vamp_queen-of_the_world: hello

Hiding_from_the_sun: hey

Vamp_queen-of_the_world: ASL, well I don't really need to know your sex lol

Hiding_from_the_sun: I live in a small town called Forks and I am 17

Vamp_queen-of_the_world: ok well sorry but that is no good for me, but we can still be friends.

Vamp_queen-of_the_world: g2g bye may talk to you later; hope you find the person you are looking for

Hiding_from_the_sun: yeah ok well bye then and thanks.

Then she was gone and I was left alone again, waiting for loner girl to sign in.

It took her about an hour.

Hiding_from_the_sun: hey ASL with out the sex.

LoNeR_gIrL: 17 and I live in phoenix. You?

Hiding_from_the_sun: 17 and I live in a small town called Forks.

LoNeR_gIrL: hey my dad lives there and I thinking about moving there too.

Hiding_from_the_sun: you so should move here it will be kool.

LoNeR_gIrL: lol well I might see you if I do move down there.

LoNeR_gIrL: well g2g talk to my mother about moving I will tell you if it works out.

Hiding_from_the_sun: ok I will tell you about my plan if you can move here.

Then she was gone and I was alone again, I logged back on to the dating website and then I put down one of the people I thought would be good for me.

I turned around as rose walked down the stairs, "hey have any luck yet" she asked, "yeah I did actually, I met a girl and she has a dad who lives in forks that she was thinking about moving in with" I said, "really that sounds good, at lease it might not be a long distance relationship" she said with a smile on her face, "can I see a picture of her" she asked me, "yeah" I replied turning back to the computer and pulling up the picture of her that was posted on the web site "she looks a bit young for you Alice" she said, "she said she was 17 when I was talking to her" I said as we both stared shocked at the picture of her that looked like she was 12, "maybe she lied to you Alice, you some times get little kids that put there ages up" rose said trying to comfort me, "but she seamed so mature when I was talking to her" I said as the others came down the stairs at hearing my cries, "what's wrong Alice" Jasper asked, "so girl who said she was 17 just talked to me for like an hour and then I took a look at her picture and she looks like 12" I said while crying invisible tears. Then I got a message saying that she was back online.

LoNeR_gIrL: hey I'm back and my mother said that she thinks it is fine if I go and live with my father.

Hiding_from_the_sun: why does your picture on your profile on the site look like you are 12?????

LoNeR_gIrL: I'm 17 I swear to you I am it just that most people wouldn't like the way I look now and the best picture of me I could find was when I was 12.

Hiding_from_the_sun: why should I believe you?

LoNeR_gIrL: because I'm telling the truth would I be willing to meet you and move down to forks if I was pretending to be 17 when I was really 12.

"She has a point you know" Edward added after reading the message over my shoulder.

Hiding_from_the_sun: ok but if it turns out that you are a 12 yr old I am never going to talk to you again.

LoNeR_gIrL: ok fine, you said you had a plan, May I ask a plan for what?

Hiding_from_the_sun: a plan for me and my bothers coming out of the closet, you see my two brothers are dating each other and in public I am dating the older of the two, Jasper, and I need you two in public pretend to be dating Edward and then no one will know other then my family.

LoNeR_gIrL: your brothers are dating, I'm sorry but that's just creepy.

Hiding_from_the_sun: it ok there not really related we are all adopted by our mum and dad there not our blood relatives.

LoNeR_gIrL: ok well then that isn't creepy at all then, lol.

Hiding_from_the_sun: yeah not creepy at all, anyway so why are you coming to forks.

LoNeR_gIrL: my mother had already booked me a flight she knew that I would prefer to move to my dads then to move around with her and her new husband, the flight is for two days time.

Hiding_from_the_sun: ok see you when you get here, I have to go sleep now.

LoNeR_gIrL: yeah, me too see you.

And then we both logged off. I had to keep up the facit that I actually slept so I had to tell the humans that were on my msn that I had to sleep at like twelve at the latest. Ok well what am I going to do know I thought, Emmett and Rose had headed up stairs and so had Jasper and Edward and I don't really want to hear what they are doing so I think I will go for a walk.

It was a full moon tonight, I love the look of the moon when it is full, I think I will go for a hunt that will get my mind off the time that it will take for that girl to get here, wait I didn't even ask her name dam, I will have to do that when she is online again.

I turned to the right and smelt deer down by the river so I set off after it, I was running full speed at them and they had no idea, it was such a thrill to run this fast after all that sitting at my desk. I jumped at the deer and snapped it neck, the blood started to run out of the wound that the spine braking trough the skin had made. The blood smelt so good I hadn't realised I was so hungry till now; I sank my teeth into it neck and sucked it dry. I will have to be very care full not to do that to the girl that will be "dating" Edward. I wouldn't want to drink my girlfriend dry of all her blood that was running through her veins. Under that soft white skin and behind those brown eyes and under that golden brown hair. No Alice that is not helping you trying not to think of killing her. God she wasn't even her yet and I was thinking of killing her, I really will need to concentrate if I am to ever kiss her or hold her.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

Poor little Alice she has no idea what she is getting herself into; she believes that I am some little human child that she is going to meet in about an hour's time; boy is she ever wrong she won't know what hit her till I actually tell her the truth.

I am very good at not telling people the truth; I can explain the eye and everything.

I put on a sweet little voice and say that I had an accident when I was little and they always believe me. And even when I do tell her, the truth she will never leave me because I have that effect on people.

Alice POV

She will be arriving in ten minutes and I will be meeting my new secret love that is all mine and will never leave me heartbroken.

A car pulls up outside the house and I run out to get the door. Out of the car steps, a person that is tall compared to me but short compared to Edward.

"Hi, I'm Bella" the beautiful girl walks up to me

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice and this is my house that I share with my family" I say as I walk up to her.

"cool house it is huge" she says as she walks up to me and gives me a hug, I didn't think that she would be this up fount, but when I hug her back I can smell the tell tale sign of her blushing, I pull her back and study her face

My eyes land on her eyes and they are completely black, lick no emotion has ever past through them, like she was dead inside.

"What with the eyes are you wearing contacts or something?" I ask her

"No I'm not wearing contact, I had a car accident when I was young and they got stuck this way," she said with a very serious look on her face

"Oh ok, well come inside and meet the rest of my family" I say as I drag her inside

We walk through the door and I yell to everyone "hey everyone Bella is here" they all come running into the entryway and look at the human standing before them

Bella stands there looking at them one after the other and then she turns to Edward and said "you must be Edward"

"How did you know that?" he asks

"You look like a person that would be named Edward to me' she said with a cheeky smile on her face

"Oh ok, my I ask...never mine" he says after I tell him about the eyes in my head

"Fine if you not going to ask then I will" Emmett booms

"What is with the eyes?" he asks

"I had a car accident when I was little and they stayed like this," she stated and all my families' eyes opened very wide.

Edwards POV

There is something about this girl that I don't get, I can't read her mind, it is like she is thinking about nothing, all I get when I try is static, like she is there but she isn't at the sometime, it is freaking me out.

"So you're the one that I am pretending to date," Bella asked me

"Yes that would be correct," I said back to her

"Do I have to kiss you and stuff?" she asked with a slightly disgusted look on her face

"Yes, but it doesn't mean you have to like it because I know that I wont" I said looking at her angry, most girls would kill to kiss me and she seams grossed out by it

"That is a relief, so you are dating Jasper," she asked me

"Yes but no one knows about it that is why I have pretend to date you," I said

"ok, well I do have to get going so I can get to my dad's place, still not quite shore where it is yet, but I will get there eventually" she said as she turned around and headed out the door to her car

"See you guys at school tomorrow, well kind of," she said as she walked out of the door it swinging shut behind her.

"Hey guys there is something off about that girl," I said as the others start to walk off

"Yeah I know I can't get any visions of her," Alice stated

"And I can even get and emotions out or into her" Jasper said looking at the floor.

(A/N: I know it is short but I am having trouble remembering the plot to this story because I started it so long ago, I will get it going though. Hope you like it)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I know the start was a bit jumpy but I decided that I wanted to speed it up a bit)

Bella's POV

I really have to find somewhere to stay and see I told Alice that my father lives here then I would have to find someone that could even remotely be my father.

I drove around this small town for a while till a saw a man walking around in a police uniform looking like he had nothing in the world to live for, I could find me a place to live and give this man something to live for, I pull the car over and rolled my window down and called out to the man,

"Hey you, haven't seen you in a long time...did you forget that I was coming to live with you dad" I asked the man

"Oh sorry, I must have forgotten, ummm, gee I am really having memory trouble today what is your name again" he asked me looking confused

"My name is Bella silly dad' I said giving him a big smile, I think I am getting in to his head now I just need to implant some memories...

"You never called me dad before, you used to always call me Charlie," he said the confused look disappearing from his face

"I know I thought I would just try something new," I said

"So do you need a lift home or are you happy walking" I asked him after a long silence

"No a lift would be nice" he said as he walked over to the car and opened the door

"Ok, well you will have to remind me where you lived because it has been a long time since I have been here" I said as I started to drive off

"Well you just go up the hill a bit and then around the corner and it is your third house on the right," he said with a giant grin on his face.

We drove in silence to his house and I pulled up into the drive, he showed me to my room

"Bella it is good having you here" he said as her turned to leave me to set up my room

"It's good to be here," I mumbled to low for him to hear me.

I was sitting in a room with a single bed and a desk, with a computer and a CD player, that was about all that was in my room, it looked like it had not been used in years and when it was used, a little girl had stayed here.

Alice's POV

She looks so different from the picture on her profile, but I guess she did tell me that it was from a few years ago and I get why she cannot take any new pictures because people would always ask her about the eyes.

It is 5 am and I am sitting at my computer looking at Bella's profile and waiting to see if she will come online and tell me where she lives, but I know she won't because she would be in bed asleep, like most humans are at this time of night.

"You know that staring in rude," someone says behind me

I turn around and see Bella standing there

"What are you doing here you should be in bed asleep" I say looking at her

"So should you" she changes me

"I couldn't sleep," I say, well it is kind of true

"Me neither" she says as she walks over to me

"How did you get in here?" I ask her

"Your father let me in as he went off to work," she said with a smile on her face

"Oh and why are you here" I ask her

"Because I wanted to see my girlfriend seeing as I will have to pretend to just be your friend at school," she said as she walks over to were I am sitting on the computer chair

"Oh" is all I can manage to say to her as she sits in my lap on the chair

She leans over and kisses me on the cheek then she slowly moves her lips across my face to my lips and kisses me.

My alarm sounds from the other side of the room

"Dam I was starting to enjoy that" she says as she gets off my lap and heads out the door

"Don't...." but she was already gone.

(A/N: i know it is kind of short but it was as much as i could come up with)(hope you like it)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: anything in italic is thoughts)

Alice's POV

She just walked out of my room like nothing happened and i was so stuned that i completely forgot that she had left because of the alarm had gone off, i sat in the chair staring at my door,

"Alice would you please turn off that noisy thing" Emmett said as he stuck his head through the door

"oh yeah shore" i said as i got off the chair and turned it off and started to get ready for the day. Now what was i going to wear....

Bella's POV

I don't know how i am going to get through the day trying to ignore Alice, i think i have fallen for her in this short amount of time, i have only known her for one whole day and i just cant stop thinking about her

"Bella, you need to get up and get ready for school know, oh im off to work to see you later" Charlie yelled form down stairs

"ok dad see you tonight" i yelled back while i walked to the bathroom to have a shower.

I left the house and walked out the door expecting to have to walk to school, but as i stepped out the door i saw a red old ute sitting in the drive. "what is this peace of shit" i wondered allowed, i saw a note attached to the windscreen of the car and it said hope you like the welcome gift i got you, there is a map to your school in the glove box. Charlie

Oh how thoughtful of him, at least i don't have to walk to school anymore i said as i climbed into the cab and drove down the road.

It had started to rain as i pulled up in the student parking lot at forks high, i opened my cab door and walked to the office with everyone staring at me

"what are you looking at" i said to so kid who even had his mouth open

I walked through the door to the office and bumped straight into someone

"oh im sorry" they said

I looked up at them and saw it was Edward "oh no thats ok" i said as he helped me get up, he turned around and walked out the door without another word to me, i walked over to the receptoingd desk

"hi im new here im Bella Swan" i said to the receptionist, who i didn't bother to get the name of

"oh your cheif swans daughter, here is your scedual and get this sighned by all you teachers" she said with a giant grine on her face, i really wanted to lean over and remove it from her face.

"thank you very much" i said as i turned around and walked straight into another person

"hey your Bella swan right" they asked, i looked up and was met by the giant smile plastered on a geeky looking guys face

"yes am i" i said trying not to sound like i wanted to punch the fuck out of him

"hey do you want me to show you to your first class" he asked me, _sometimes i just cant help my mind from wondering what people would get hot over and he looked like the type of guy who would get hot over anime girls.....or maybe the guys....well who wouldn't they are dressed kind of hot, but anyway i probly should answer him_

"yeah that would be nice" i said plastering a big smile on my face

"cool" he said as he offered me a hand to help me get up, i didn't take it and helped my self up..._i don't know where those hands have been, let alone if her washed them afterwards_...

"so what do you have first" he asked me

"umm...i don't know i cant really understand this timetable" i said onestly

"oh well pass it here" he said as i handed it to hime

"you have history first, that is in building number 6" he said as he took me towards a building with a giant number 6 on it..._well that was stupid i could have just got him to translate the sceduale and then just ditched him_..

"thandk you for showing me i think i can find it from here" i said

"oh ok, oh my name is Eric by the way" he said as i walked off and left him standing there .

I walked through the door to my class to see that some of my class was already in there seate

"ah miss Swan i presume, give me that peace of paper and then you can take a seat next to miss Cullen" said the teacher as i walked through the door

I walked up to the back corner of the room where Rose was sitting.._ok so maybe not the miss Cullen i was hopping for but oh well_...

(A/N: i know that most of my update have been short so far but most of them have come to me in the middle of the night....hope you like it)


	5. Chapter 5

B POV

I sat at the table with Rose and the class started.

I didn't really pay much attention to what the teacher was saying, something about some war, I looked around the class at all the people, none of them seemed to be interesting.

"Bella could you tell me the answer to the question?" asked the teacher  
"um, could you repeat the question?" I asked back  
"and that is why I picked you, Bella it maybe you first day but that doesn't give you the right to not pay attention in class" the teacher said  
"sorry sir it won't happen again" I said  
I made it look like I payed attention for the rest of the class.

School went by in a drag of colours and names that I never bothered to remember, I didn't have any classes with Alice which was a disappointment, I did however have history with Rose, physics with Jasper, sport with Emmett and Biology with Edward.  
"so how was your first day of school?" someone asked from behind me  
"it was ok" I said turning around to talk to the annoying little worm that was Eric  
"that's good pity you don't have any classes with me" he said look sad. _Yeah I'm sure you would love it if I had been in some nerdy computer course_  
"yeah what a shame" I said  
"well maybe I will see you tomorrow" he asked looking hopeful  
"yeah maybe" I said as I climbed into my rusty red truck.

As I was pulling out of the student parking lot it started to rain. _Great just to make my day better the clouds have to open up, I wonder what the date is, I think the full moon was as few days ago, but I can't be sure I will have to check when I get home._

When I got home from school, I got on the computer and started to research the moon cycles just to be sure when the full moon was. A note popped up on my screen and it read hiding_from_the_sun has just signed in.

Hiding_from_the_sun: hey Bella.  
LoNeR_gIrL: hey Alice .  
hiding_from_the_sun: enjoying the weather??  
LoNeR_gIrL: oh yeah :P.  
hiding_from_the_sun: so not so much then lol.  
LoNeR_gIrL: yeah it's a change from the weather in phoenix.  
hiding_from_the_sun: yeah it would be sun sun sun up there.  
hiding_from_the_sun: so what you up to??  
LoNeR_gIrL: I'm just doing some research on the moon; I don't know why I just felt like finding out when the next full moon is.  
hiding_from_the_sun: I think its tomorrow, not sure though.  
LoNeR_gIrL: ok thanks.  
hiding_from_the_sun: you should come over and see me XD.  
LoNeR_gIrL: yeah be over in a bit have to go food shopping first.

hiding_from_the_sun: ok see you in a bit .

Then I signed out. Oh god what am I going to do the full moon is tomorrow.

(A/N: I have decided that I wont be changing anything about this story, hope you enjoy )


End file.
